Mi Morena
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: A one shot song fic. Draco has been hiding his true feelings. Will one night in the rain change his world?


Author's Note: Here I am again! This is just a little one shot song fic to the song Mi Morena by Josh Groban. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter nor do I own the song. That's Josh Groban's.  
  
########################################################################  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One would think that Draco Malfoy would be very unhappy. After all the Dark Lord had been defeated, and Lucius Malfoy was currently residing 6 feet under the ground. However, the younger Malfoy was actually quite content. For you see, Draco had fought for the side of the light in what was now being called the final great battle. Of course this was to everyone's amazement. This was not the Draco Malfoy they knew.  
  
Now it was nearing the end of their seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everybody, including Draco, was still getting used to his new status as good guy. The Dream Team was still wary of him, but tried to accept that he had changed. Hermione had to work with him closely since they were the Head Boy and Girl, so she had come to like him well enough. But little did she know that for him she had become so much more. He watched her silently and ached for her. She was something to be adored from afar, up on a pedestal.  
  
On this particular night Draco was to be found patrolling the halls. He chanced look out the window to see that it was raining. But what really caught his eye was the fact that there was a girl down by the lake dancing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And so my love  
From my window I can see a beautiful vision  
And when the music plays  
Your body rises like a bird of grace  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As happy as the girl looked, Draco knew that it was his duty as the Head Boy to bring her inside, seeing as she was out after hours. He walked slowly towards the doors and, when he finally reached them, went outside. As he stepped out into the open he smiled at the feel of the warm spring rain. As he approached the girl realization dawned.  
  
" Hermione?" She turned in surprise and smiled.  
  
"Oh it's you." He slowly took in her appearance. Her forest green nightgown was soaked through and her chestnut curls were clinging to her cheeks. Her eyes were shining as the water glided off her like a waterfall. She was enchanting, and at that moment her wanted her more than anything.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked. She grinned at him.  
  
"Haven't you ever wanted to dance in the rain Draco?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mi Morena  
I saw you dancing in the rain  
Holy water shining like a silver flame  
Come like a ghost  
I will watch you dance alone  
Mi Morena, you're the light within my soul  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Can't say as I have." She frowned.  
  
"Well why not? It's amazing!" She began to spin in a circle with her arms wide open to the night sky. After a while she came to a stop in front of him and smiled. " It's purely intoxicating. You should try it." He shook his head and once again she frowned. "Scared?" Oh he was scared. Scared of her, the way he felt about her. Yes he was scared.  
  
"Terrified." She looked at him appraisingly then reached out to take his hands. Her small fingers entwined with his longer more slender ones, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't be. Just let go. Feel."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And so my love  
The way you're moving in your dress  
To a nylon guitar on wings of silk and lace  
You lift upon the notes and slip away  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They danced. For the first time in his life Draco really let go, and they danced. They danced in the rain until they couldn't contain their laughter any longer. They fell to the ground and lay side by side, hands still intertwined.  
  
"See I told you. It's intoxicating." He looked at her with a fire burning in his clear blue eyes.  
  
"You're intoxicating."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mi Morena  
I saw you dancing in the rain  
Holy water shining like a silver flame  
Come like a ghost  
I will watch you dance alone  
Mi Morena, you're the light within my soul  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She turned to look at him, shocked to the core and without warning his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. He pulled away hesitantly and took a deep breath.  
  
"I feel better. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said quietly.  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea," she whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Take this cross of feathers and bone  
Take this heart I've carved in stone  
In your name  
  
And when the setting son surrenders to the moon  
Mi querida, I'll wait for you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He looked at her with confusion on his face.  
  
"If that's how you feel, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" she countered. He smiled.  
  
"Touché. But really?" She sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Guess now I know different.  
  
"Yeah now you do. And so do I. Now what are you going to do about it?" She gave him a wicked look before kissing him hungrily. "Hurrah for affirmative action," he mumbled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mi Morena  
I saw you dancing in the rain  
Holy water shining like a silver flame  
Come like a ghost  
I will watch you dance alone  
Mi Morena. You're the light within my soul  
  
Mi Morena  
Hold your hands out to the night  
Be my lover, I will fall into your eyes  
Sweet fire of love  
For you I'd steal the stars  
'Cause I adore you, o my morena  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione pulled herself away.  
  
" So what do you think of dancing in the rain now?" He brushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned.  
  
"If a night where I dance in the rain always ends like this, then I really should do it more often."  
  
########################################################################  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note: There you go. By the way for anyone who is wondering, Mi Morena means my dark haired one. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
